thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Evans
Summer Evans '''is a tribute owned by Blissfully Mine. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Summer "Summy" Evans Gender: Female District: 6 Age: 17 Weapon: Because she isn't the biggest tribute, Summer prefers to use a ranged weapon that packs a punch, such as the crossbow. Throwing knives '''are her second option, and her third option for close quarters combat is a '''dagger. Appearance: Summer is a girl with the perfect skin complexion, and is a cutie pie. She has green amber eyes and medium length dark brown hair. She's got a well rounded face, that looks really cute. She is built slim, and is rather small, standing at a mere 5'3", and weighing only 106 lbs. Strengths/skills: Summer is quick-witted, meaning she can respond to action's super fast. She is also very fast, especially running. Summer also has an advanced sense of hearing, able to locate sounds better than normal people. Summer is also a very accurate shot, rarely missing her mark. Weakness(es): Summer has bad eyesight, and has to wear contacts to fix it. Without them, she is blind. Summer is also very shy and doesn't socialize easily, and will take a while to warm up to someone. Her final weakness is she can't swim at all. Personality: At first glance, Summer is a shy, insecure girl who thinks lowly of her apperance. She doesn't talk much and appears to be a quiet, unsociable girl. However, once she warms up to you, she becomes a''' kind''' and caring '''girl, but can also be '''salty '''and '''savage '''as well. She has a '''low tolerance for annoying people, and isn't too hard to anger. She'll often try to leave, but if push her too far, she'll snap, and go off on you. She can also be protective '''of her friends, and if you try to hurt one of them, she'll be quick to jump to their defense, fighting to her last breath to keep them safe. Her final and biggest part of her personality is '''anime esque adorableness. She's has the cutest damn personality you'll know once you figure her out, it'll just make you want to go awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Backstory/History: Summer was born into a middle class family in District 6, that specialized in making transportation devices. From a young age, Summer always was in above her head, being stressed because her parents were never home. Summer was raised by the family's maid, who taught her to be herself, and not let anyone control her destiny but her. Summy grew close to the maid, but the maid passed on to the next world after cancer took her. Although Summer was sad, she had learned alot from her family's cleaning lady. Summer then met a tall, beefy man by the name of Luke Kuechly, who she soon fell for. Summer had a big crush on Luke, but she was too shy to admit her feelings to the boy. She often berated herself for missing so many chances to hook up, until one day, she could finally spark up a conversation with the star linebacker. The two bumped into each other in the hallway, their books going all over the floor. Summer began to blush, slowly bending over to pick them up, when she found herself surprised when Luke handed them to her. "You know, I can tell that your eyes are not really that color." Luke said in kind of condescending tone. "What makes you think that?" Summer replied, looking back into Luke's chocolate eyes. "There's a little bit of plastic in them." Summer cringed at Luke's joke, but still, she found something special about this boy, something she hadn't felt ever. The two met again the next day, speaking yet again. Luke and Summer began to warm up to each other, and soon, their true personalities began to shine. One week later and the two were dating. Luke started to call Summer "Summy" in an affectionate matter, showing their growing love. Summer never felt happier in her life when she was around Luke, and she just hoped that the feelings were mutual. Luke told her his love everyday, promising that one day the two would live in a rich castle far from the world. While Summer blew this off as a mythical love story, although she secretly longed for such a thing. Tragedy struck, when on a rainy day, Summer was walking alone. Two scary men approached Summer, demanding the location of her love Luke. Although she didn't know it, these two men were later tributes Rob Gronkowski and Tom Brady. The two were wanting to "recruit" Luke to his team, and finding Summer as the link to Luke, they were going to hold her ransom as blackmail. Summer realized what was going on, and quickly began to sprint away, pursued by the two vile men. That's when her boy Luke showed up, to rescue his damsel. He stood up to Brady and Gronk, managing to fight them off well. Summer couldn't stand by and watch her friend get hurt. Quickly acting, she picked up a stick, and jabbed it into Gronk's side. Seeing his big muscle fall to the ground in pain, Brady panicked, before he was sent to the curb with a knockout punch by Luke. After defeating the two men, Luke and Summer kissed in the rain, a romantic, cliche displau of their love. But all love stories come to a cruel end. Later that month, Luke and Summer were both reaped for the Hunger Games. Knowing only one of them could come out, the two accepted what was to come. Summer promised to win if Luke were to give himself up, but even she didn't know if she could keep her promise. Token: Love Diamond Necklace (the second part is with Luke Kuechly) Height: 5'3" Fears: Natural Disasters Alliance: Anti-Career Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes